Let's Get Together
by Chexdex
Summary: What happens when Derek decides to get back together with Addison after prom? This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Get Together Addison & Derek**

Chapter 1:  
It was an average day at Seattle Grace. The OR wasn't totally booked, but it wasn't empty. It seemed normal, calm for once, which was good for the surgeons. Derek had just gotten out of a long surgery, he needed some sleep. After he washed up he headed to one of the on call rooms. Derek took off his white lab coat jacket and placed it on the bed, then lay down on the bed. He looked up as he placed his arms behind his head, just thinking. It was right after prom and Meredith hadn't chosen between Derek and Finn yet. He was quiet anxious, he couldn't wait any longer. Laying in the dark got Derek thinking, about numerous things, but mainly about Meredith.

All of a sudden the on call room door opened. Derek looked over but couldn't see who it was; it was too dark in there. The light was the turned on and reveled Addison. She jumped slightly, frightened to see Derek laying down on one of the beds.

"Derek, you scared me." Addison said as she took off her shoes and sat on the bed, opposite Derek.

"Sorry." Derek replied as he sat up, now facing Addison.

"No it's okay. I should have known there was someone in here. Do you mind if I'm in here?" Addison asked, unsure how Derek would feel having her in the on call room.

"I don't mind at all." Derek said laying back down. "How are you?" Derek asked, turning on his side to see Addison.

"I'm good." Addison replied as she laid down, closing her eyes but still listening to Derek. "I'm good." Addison lied. She wasn't fine at all.

Derek nodded his head as he turned on his back, knowing Addison wasn't fine. Derek cheated on her; no one would be fine after that.

"I miss you." Addison admitted as she opened her eyes and looked at Derek, unsure how he may respond. She didn't know if he would be happy or not. Probably mad for her saying that.

"Really?" Derek asked, unsure if that was a good thing. He wants to be with Meredith, but since she's decided on Finn or him it's probably going to be Finn. At least that's what he thinks. She would pick the guy who hasn't hurt her and Derek hurt her too many times.

"Yea I do." Addison replied as she nodded his head.

It took Derek a little to think things through. He couldn't help but wonder who Meredith would pick. "I miss you too." Derek said softly as he sat up, looking at Addison.

Addison turned to her side to face Derek. "Mmmm." Addison said softly, thinking and wondering what this meant. She didn't think Derek would want to get together with her. She knew he wants to be with Meredith and only Meredith.

"I still love you." Derek admitted. He loves Meredith too of course. But maybe if Addison and he try again he could find a way to get over Meredith. Or if she starts a serious relationship with Finn he may get over her sooner and it may be easier.

"Do you love Meredith still?" Addison asked, needing to know before she starts anything with Derek again. She couldn't get back with him if he still loves her.

Derek looked away from Addison and nodded his head. "Yes I do." Derek replied, making eye contact with Addison once again. "But I swear, Meredith and I are over." Derek told Addison.

Addison shook her head at Derek. "How can I believe you?" Addison asked. She didn't want Derek to break her heart again. And if she could only know if he would or not, then she wouldn't get back together with him.

Derek stood up from the bed and knelt down in front of the bed that Addison was laying at. "You just have to believe me and trust me." Derek said, lacing his finger's with Addison's.

Addison looked down at Derek and her finger's laced together. "I believed you and trusted you before." Addison told Derek, wiping a few tears that rolled down her cheek.

"It's going to be different this time. I promise." Derek replied, helping Addison wipe the tears away. Then placing a soft yet quick kiss on Addison's lips. Addison smiled against Derek's lips as he kissed her. She missed his lips against hers; she just missed the way they felt. She could never forget Derek's kisses; it's just something she will never forget.

Suddenly Derek's pager went off. He looked down and it was an emergency. "I'm sorry I've gotta go." Derek told Addison, pulling his hand away from hers and kissing her quickly. Derek stood up, walking to the door when he turned around just to smile at Addison.

"We will talk later?" Addison asked as she looked at Derek. Not believing that they were going to work it out, at least she hoped so. She hoped Derek wasn't teasing with her.

Derek nodded his head then opened the door and walked out, running down the hallway to the ER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Later that same day.

Derek needed to do an emergency surgery on a thirty year old man. He's just a regular guy, just was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he got shot right in the head. Thankfully he survived. Right after the surgery and before leaving the OR, Derek looked up at the gallery to see Addison. He smiled softly then walked into the scrub room and began washing his hands. Just as he finished his pager went off. It was Addison. He went to find out what it was about. Thinking maybe she needed him for a consult. The nurse told Derek that she's in the on call room. He wondered what the nurse thought about that. In minutes the whole hospital will know that Derek and Addison are in the same on call room.

Derek opened the door to the on call room to see Addison lying on the bed. "You paged." Derek said as he walked over to the bed.

Addison grabbed Derek's shirt and pulled him down and kissed him. "We need to talk." Derek said as she pulled away from the kiss.  
Derek nodded his head and sat down on the bed beside Addison. "Let's talk then." Derek replied as he smiled.

Addison shifted herself so that she was sitting in Derek's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "What does this mean?" Addison asked, curious where they were going. She didn't know if this was going to be a onetime thing or if this was going to be a relationship and she wants to know.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what it meant. "Maybe we can try being Addison and Derek again." Derek suggested, smiling as he looked down at Addison. It was worth a shot. Derek was pretty sure that Meredith would choose Finn, he is the good guy. He hasn't hurt Meredith yet and he probably never will.

Addison closed her eyes as she listened to Derek then opened them back up and looked up at him. "You want us to try being a couple again?" Addison asked, unsure if she heard him correctly or if she was hearing what she wanted him to say. That happened sometimes.

Derek nodded his head. "That's if you want to try again." Derek replied, hoping she would. This time Derek would try being a better guy. He didn't want to hurt Addison again, it would be too much.

Addison then nodded her head as she grind. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Addison replied in excitement. She reached up and kissed Derek on the lips.

Derek leaned back against the bed and brought Addison down with him. "Move back into the trailer with me." Derek told Addison. He really wasn't asking her, he was telling her.

Addison shook her head. "You've gotta ask me, you can't tell me to do anything." Addison replied as she pouted. She knew her pout made Derek go crazy and he couldn't refuse anything when she pouted.

Derek laughed slightly at Addison. "Will you move into the trailer with me?" Derek asked as he smiled. He knows Addison hates the trailer but it's where Derek lives and he's not moving no matter what. Maybe one day he'll build a house on his land, he has enough of it.

Addison nodded her head. "Yes." Addison said, kissing Derek on his cheek. "…Under one condition." Addison added as she held up one finger.

Derek smiled but then frowned, unsure what her condition might be. "What's the condition?" Derek asked, wanting to know. He had no idea what her condition might be.

"No more trout." Addison replied. She hated trout, not only how it tasted but how it smells. It stinks up the trailer for days. She knows how much Derek loves trout but she hates it, maybe even more then the trailer.

"Fine." Derek replied softly. He loves his trout but he would give it up for Addison. Though he probably would make it outside and far for the trailer on days that Addison's on call but Derek isn't. Just so that he could get his trout fix, as if it's his drug. Addison smiled as Derek agreed to no more trout, which made Addison very happy. "Thank you." Addison replied as she ran her hand up Derek's chest. "I've got the night off, do you?" Addison asked, thinking maybe the two of them could go out to dinner.

Derek nodded his head. "I get off at six." Derek told Addison. He had an idea of what Addison was thinking. He was always able to read her, at least at certain times. "Do you want to go out to dinner?" Derek asked, feeling he should ask instead of her.

"Me too." Addison replied as she smiled. She was glad they both got off at the same time and that neither one of them are on call for the night. "Yes." Addison said as she nodded her head, beginning to think of an outfit to wear.

"How about I'll meet you in the lobby, say around a quarter to seven?" Derek asked, thinking forty-five minutes would be enough for Addison to get dress, do her make-up along with her hair. He knows how long she can take.

"Sounds good." Addison replied, giving Derek a quick kiss before moving off of his lap. "I have to check on some patients and I've got a c-section in an hour." Addison told Derek as she stood up from the bed.

Derek nodded his head. "I'll see you later." Derek replied as he lay on the bed and looked at Addison, not wanting her to leave but she had to. He was glad he has a little break, maybe he could catch up on some sleep.

"Bye." Addison said as she walked out of the on call room, slowly closing the door behind her and leaning against it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
That Night

Derek was waiting in the lobby of Seattle Grace. It was about twenty to seven. He told Addison that he would meter her about a quarter to seven. Unlike the ladies, most men get changed quicker like Derek. He changes in no time, he doesn't waste any time. Like some ladies, they talk and take their time. Derek was sitting in one of the chairs with his briefcase and jacket on the chair beside him. He was reading one of the magazines that were on the table.

Addison came up behind Derek, putting her arms around his neck. She gave him a soft kiss on the neck. "You ready?" Addison asked as she whispered into his ear.

Derek was slightly surprised when he felt Addison's arms around his neck. He wasn't sure why she did it, they were still at the hospital and no one knew they were trying again. Or did they? "Yea." Derek replied as he nodded his head.

All of the sudden, the elevator doors opened and Meredith stepped out. From a distance she saw Addison with her arms around some guys' neck. But she couldn't see who it was. As she approached Addison and the mystery man she noticed it was Derek. Meredith stopped walking when she saw them. She didn't know what was going on. Derek would have told her that Addison and him got back together.

"Let's go." Addison said, kissing Derek's neck once again then turning to see Meredith standing a couple of feet away from her. "Meredith." Addison said as she tapped Derek's shoulder.

Derek stood up; he stretched then turned when Addison said Meredith. "Meredith, hi." Derek said softly as he put on his jacket. "I was looking for you all day." Derek told Meredith as he picked up his bag and walked over to her.

Meredith glared at Addison then looked at Derek. "I was busy." Meredith said, not telling him any details. Meredith stepped away from Derek as he approached her. "It's obvious you two want to be together so I won't get in the way." Meredith told the couple, starting to walk away.

"Meredith, wait." Derek said, running after Meredith and taking hold of her wrist. He stopped her and stood in front of her. "I hurt you too many times. And Finn, he hasn't hurt you. He's been good to you. You deserve him, not me." Derek explained, letting go of Meredith's wrists.

Meredith continued walking even though Derek told her to stop. She finally stopped when he held her wrist. She didn't want to listen to him but she did anyway. "Derek this is supposed to be my decision to make, not yours. I'm supposed to decide who the good guy is, not you." Meredith shouted at Derek. The whole lobby became dead quiet.

Derek looked away from Meredith. He knew it was Meredith's decision. But he had a feeling she wouldn't pick him. He messed up too many times and he has hurt her before. Finn hasn't messed up and he hasn't hurt her yet. Finn in the better guy in Derek's mind. "I'm just going to go." Derek said as he turned to Addison who stayed quiet. "Good night Meredith." Derek added as he looked back for a moment.

Addison started walking toward the lobby doors and Derek followed. As they got outside of the hospital, Addison turned to Derek. "Who's car?" Addison asked. Both their cars were in the parking lot and they would of course want to take one.

Derek turned to Addison, hoping she wouldn't bring up Meredith. "Let's take mine." Derek replied as he took his keys out of his pocket and began walking toward his car, not in the mood to talk. Addison followed him and got into his car right away. Derek got into the car, he put the key into the car and pulled out of the parking spot and headed out of the hospital's parking lot.

On the way to the restaurant Derek didn't look nor say anything to Addison. Addison glanced over at Derek a few times but not for a while. She decided to stay quiet; she didn't want to fight with Derek, not tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
At the restaurant

Derek sat at one side of the table and Addison was across from him. The two of them hadn't said much to one another since they left the hospital. "Are you going to speak to me?" Addison asked as she looked up from her menu.

Derek placed his menu down on the table and picked up his wine glass, sipping it slowly. He then nodded his head at Addison's question. "Yes." Derek replied. He couldn't help regret no telling Meredith sooner. Once again he hurt her. "I should have told her earlier today." Derek muttered, but he knew Addison knew what he said.  
Addison looked down, glad that Derek was going to talk to her. The question was when. She looked up when Derek muttered something, she understood him perfectly. "At least she knows." Addison said.

Derek nodded. "But it's not how I wanted her to find out." Derek replied, looking down. He wanted to tell Meredith. He didn't want to find Addison and him together.

"I know." Addison replied, looking back at her menu. "Let's just forget about it and focus on us, okay?" Addison asked. She didn't want to talk about Meredith; tonight was about the both of them. Not Meredith and Derek.

Derek nodded his head. "Yea okay." Derek said as he picked his menu back up and began looking at it again. "I'm going to go with the Basil Salmon. Since I won't be able to have trout for a while, might as well get some kind of fish." Derek said as he smiled. He was willing to give up the trailer, it wasn't a problem.

Addison laughed slightly as she heard what Derek was ordering. "I'm going to go with the Chicken Marsala and a small salad." Addison replied, looking up from her menu then closing it and placing it on the table.

Derek nodded, and then placed his menu down on the table. "Are we going to go back to the hospital and get your car?" Derek asked, unsure what she wanted to do.

Addison shook her head; she didn't want to go back to the hospital. "No, we can leave it there." Addison replied. She just wanted to go to Derek's trailer and spend time with him, that's it. She just hoped they weren't going to be paged.

"Okay." Derek replied, noticing their waiter walking to their table. "What can I get the two of you?" He asked as he looked at both of them. "She will have a small salad and the Chicken Marsala and I'll have the Basil Salmon." Derek told the waiter as he looked at Addison. The waiter nodded his head and walked away.

"Are we going to take it slow this time around?" Addison asked. She didn't want to rush into everything, then it would just end badly like it did before and she didn't want that. She couldn't go through another break up with Derek.

"I think that would be a good idea." Derek replied. He wanted to take it slow so that this time maybe it would last. He didn't want it to crash and burn. "Are you going to announce it to the hospital or just Richard?" Derek asked, knowing the staff at the hospital. Everyone will know in a matter of minutes.

"Just Richard." Addison told Derek. She didn't want the whole hospital knowing, even though they probably already did. She shouldn't have put her arms around Derek neck; there were too many people around, too many Seattle Grace Staff members.

Derek nodded his head. He understood why Addison would just want to tell Richard. Then again, Meredith will probably tell Cristina, which then all of the interns will know. And some nurse or resident will hear them and spread the word.

Twenty minutes later.

The waiter had then brought over their dinner. He placed Addison plat and salad bowl in front of her then Derek's plate in front of him. "Thank You." Derek said politely, picking up his fork when the waiter left. "Dig in." Derek said as he smiled.

Derek smiled as he waiter brought their food. Addison nodded at Derek and picked up her fork and began eating her salad. She loves the restaurant. Her favorite one in Seattle, but it's not better than her favorites in New York.

Derek took a bit of his salmon. It was to die for. Then again Derek loves any seafood. "Good, right?" Derek asked, already knowing the answer to that question. But it's nice to ask.

"Delicious." Addison replied as she smiled, and then picking up her knife and cutting a piece of her Chicken Marsala and eating it. "Want a bite?" Addison asked Derek, they always shared the dinner when they went out, though it depended on what they got.  
Derek shook his head. "No thanks." Derek replied, eating some more of his salmon. "Want a bite?" Derek asked Addison, knowing she would say no or ew, something like that.

Addison squirmed and shook her head. "No way." Addison said, continuing to eat her Chicken Marsala. The last thing she wanted to eat is salmon or any other fish, like trout for example.

After dinner, Derek and Addison decided just to get coffee and not desert. Addison was full so she didn't want to eat anymore. While Derek could eat a whole turkey and still have room for more. Addison and Derek walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand walking to Derek's car. He opened the door for Addison and closed it, then getting into the driver's side. Derek turned on the car, but didn't pull out of the parking lot. He leaned over and kissed Addison on her lips. She smiled against her lips and pulled away. "Let's go home." Addison said as he put her seat belt on.

Derek nodded his head. He put his seat belt on and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his trailer. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5**

Back at the trailer

Derek pulled up to the trailer he stepped out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door for Addison, then picked her up and took her out of the car. He closed the door and walked over to the trailer.

Addison squealed when she felt Derek pick her up, but then she smiled. She felt safe in Derek's arms, like nothing could ever happen to her, as if he was bullet proof. She felt she could never get hurt.

Derek opened up the trailer door and walked inside. He walked over to the bed and placed her down. "Want to take a shower with me?" Derek asked as he smiled, leaning closer to Addison.

Addison shook her head. She normally would say yes because it probably would lead into sex. "No sex." Addison replied. "I don't want to rush into anything." Addison stated. She didn't want to mess it up this time around.

Derek nodded his head. "I understand." Derek replied. Derek didn't want to rush into anything just like Addison. He didn't want it to crash and burn again. This time he wanted it to last. Maybe forever, who knows. "I'm going to go into the shower." Derek told Addison as he began undressing.

Addison moved back onto the bed as she watched Derek undress. She would love to go into the shower with him but she would just have to wait a little. Addison shifted herself underneath the covers, waiting for Derek to come out of the shower.

When Derek fully undressed he turned on the shower and got the television remote control and gently tossed it to Addison. Derek then stepped into the shower, and began washing himself.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Derek stepped out of the shower to see Addison laying in bed waiting for him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the bed and laid beside Addison, quickly kissing her lips.

"Remember, no sex." Addison reminded Derek. She leaned closer to him and kissed him again. "Now go get dress and come back here. But don't put on a shirt." Addison told Derek as she smiled softly.

Derek listened. He got up and got himself a pair of boxers and sweatpants and went back into bed. He put his arm around Addison, and Addison rested her head on his chest. Addison looked up at Derek then kissed his chest.

He smiled down at her. He was happy they got back together. But this time he had to go right and they had to take it slow. Otherwise they will just end up breaking up again. And Derek didn't want that to happen. He also didn't want to break Addison's heart again.

Addison yawned slightly as she looked up at Derek. "I'm tired." Addison told Derek. It was a long say for her. A long and tiring day. She didn't get much time to rest or even try to sleep.

"Then let's sleep." Derek replied as he kissed Addison's head and brought the covers up closer to him. "Good-night." Derek said before closing his eyes.

"Good-night." Addison replied as she closed her eyes slowly. Soon after she had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

The following morning.

The alarm went off at five o'clock in the morning. Addison rolled over and turned off the alarm. "Come on Derek, you have to get up. Addison said as she sat up in bed, looking down at Derek. Like always, Derek was never a morning person.

Derek grumbled when he heard the alarm go off, followed by Addison's voice. Derek rolled over to face the other way and pulled the covers over his head. Certainly not a morning person.

Addison leaned back down and pressed her body against Derek's back. Slowly she began kissing his neck. "If you get up, we have sex in the shower." Addison whispered into Derek's ear. She knew within seconds he would be awake.

"Did someone say… sex?" Derek asked as he pushed the covers off of him and began getting undressed. He first took off his sweatpants then boxers.

Addison laughed at Derek when he began getting undress. "Obviously someone doesn't have a good memory." Addison stated, getting out of bed and walking toward Derek. She stood in front of Derek with her hands on his chest. "No sex, at least not yet." Addison reminded Derek. She didn't want to rush into things, and then just have a relationship full of sex. She doesn't want that.

At five o'clock in the morning, Derek's brain isn't exactly functioning correctly. Then again any normal person's brain isn't working at five o'clock in the morning. "Oh yea." Derek replied, putting his arms around Addison. He forgot that she doesn't want to have sex. He hopes it doesn't last too long. Maybe a couple of days, a week at the most. "I'm going to get dress then. " Derek stated as he kissed Addison quickly on her lips. He picked up his pair of boxers then put them back on. He went over to his little closet. He took out a pair of pants and one of his button sleeve shirts.

Addison found it funny that Derek's brain doesn't work early in the morning and he's a brain surgeon. Addison smiled against Derek's lips then pulled away to also get dress. Addison chose a skirt and a top. In the middle of getting dressed she turned to Derek and just watched him.

Derek put his pants on then decided to put his socks and shoes on. For some reason he felt like he was being watched. He turned around to see Addison watching him get dressed. "So we can't have sex, but you can watch me get dress?" Derek asked as he took his shirt off the hanger and put it on, beginning to button it.

Addison nodded her head. "Exactly." Addison replied as he smiled, then continued getting dress. She decided no sex, so no sex is no sex. If she couldn't sleep with Derek, might as well check him out every second she can.

About five minutes later, Derek was sitting on the bed waiting for Addison. She always took forever. She needed to make sure she looked perfect. "Addison we are going to be late." Derek reminded her.

Addison stepped out of the bathroom her hair brush in hand. "Go to work, we are not going to take one car. At least not yet anyway." Addison told Derek as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Addison I can't do that." Derek told her as he stood up from the bed. "If I take my car, how are you going to get to the hospital? You left your car at the hospital." Derek reminded Addison. Certainly Addison wasn't going to take a cab. First off it would be a lot of money. Secondly, it will take forever for the driver to find Derek's trailer.

Addison turned to Derek. He was right. She wasn't going to walk or take a cab. "Fine, but you are dropping me off near my car." Addison stated. She finished brushing her hair. She quickly put on her shoes and got her bag ready.

Derek nodded his head. He walked to the other side of the trailer and picked up his bag and his keys from the counter, waiting patiently for Addison.

"Let's go." Addison said on her way out of the trailer door, heading straight to Derek's car. She didn't want anyone to see them together. It was too soon for anyone to know. Well except Meredith which means all the other interns will find out too.

Derek followed Addison out of the trailer, he locked the door then went approached his car. He opened the car and put his bag in the back seat. Derek got into the car and started it.

Like Derek, Addison put her bag in the backseat. She opens the passenger's side door and got in. She buckled her seat belt then took out a mirror.

Derek started driving toward the hospital. They weren't out of the trailer for more than five minutes and Addison was checking her hair. "So I was thinking trout for dinner." Derek suggested, jokingly.

"You better be joking." Addison warned as she looked at him. He promised no trout. He better be joking otherwise Addison goes bye bye.

"I'm kidding." Derek said as he smiled. He wouldn't risk the start of their relationship by making trout on the second day together. He's not that stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

In the hospital parking lot.

Derek pulled into the Hospital parking lot, forgetting he was suppose to drop Addison off where she parked her car the night before.

"Derek!" Addison shouted. "Drop me off near my car." Addison told him. She didn't want anyone seeing them together. Though people probably will.

Derek drove and dropped Addison off near her car, he then headed to park in his spot. He parked the car then got out, along with taking his bag. As he walked toward the hospital, he saw Addison walking in, just as well. "Doctor Montgomery." Derek said as he smirked.

"Doctor Shepherd." Addison said, walking into the hospital lobby and toward the elevator, she noticed Derek was standing right behind her. As the elevator doors opened, she stepped into the empty elevator. Of course Derek followed. The doors closed and they were alone in there.

Derek hit his floor button at the same time Addison reached to press hers. Their body's touching. "One kiss." Derek said as he smiled. He just wanted one kiss from Addison because he knew it would be a while before getting another one.

Addison looked to see what floor they were on. She leaned over and gave Derek a quick, but soft kiss. "There." Addison said as she checked to see if her lip stick smudged at all, which thankfully it didn't. "Happy?" Addison asked as he put her mirror back in her bag.

Derek nodded his head after the kiss. "That should hold me over" Derek replied as he smiled. It came time for them to depart. The elevator stopped on Derek's floor. He looked back at Addison as he smiled then walked off the elevator and down the hallway.

Addison remained on the elevator alone until it went one floor up and the doors up, to reveal Meredith Grey waiting for the elevator. She walked in to the back and leaned against the wall. She didn't say anything to Addison. She took her McDreamy. It didn't matter how many times he hurt her, Derek is still her McDreamy.

It came to Addison's floor. She just walked off without saying one word to Meredith. She couldn't. Addison didn't know what to say and she didn't want to fight with Meredith, not now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After Rounds, Bailey stepped out into the hallway with her five interns. "Grey, Montgomery. Yang, Shepherd. O'Malley, Burke. Stevens and Karev you're in the Pit with me today." Bailey told her interns. Cristina and George went off to their destinations, except for Grey. She grunted at the fact that she would be working with Addison. Finally she left while Izzie and Alex stayed with Bailey. "Let's go." Bailey shouted as she headed down to the Pit with them.

As they walked into the emergency room, they were bombarded by a car accident. "Steven's trauma room one, Karev trauma room two." Bailey said as she went out to meet the incoming ambulance.

Up on the sixth floor.

Meredith strolled down the hallway, looking for Addison. Finally Meredith found her at the nurses' station. "Doctor Montgomery." Meredith addressed her as she slipped her hands into her white lab coat pockets.

Addison was writing something down on a patients chart when she heard her name. It was a familiar voice, the voice of Meredith Grey. Addison dropped her pen as she turned to Meredith. "Doctor Grey." Addison said back, picking up the patient's chart and handing it to Meredith.

Meredith took the chart from Addison. She looked it over, not bothering to look back up at her. She couldn't. She took her McDreamy. Well she doesn't know the whole story but Meredith doesn't want to know. Derek didn't give her a chance to make a decision. He made the decision for her.

"Keep an eye on her. Her C-Section is this afternoon. I expect you to be there." Addison told her. Meredith handed the chart back and started walking away, she thought it would be best to introduce herself to the patient and if she has family around. Meredith walked down the hall to the patients room as she asked the nurse to page Derek.

Addison headed to the on call room as she waited for Derek. She laid on the bed, waiting for him. She hoped he wasn't in surgery, and then again they would have said something if someone called the number. A couple of minutes later, she heard the door open she looked over at the door and saw Derek walk into the on call room.

Derek locked the door behind him then walked over to the bed as he sat down next to her. "Hey." Derek said as he smiled with his famous McDreamy smile. He leaned down and kissed Addison softly. He pushed a lock of her hair away from her face, looking down at her.

"Meredith is my intern." Addison told him. She wasn't happy about it. It's certainly not something to be happy about. Even if Addison and Derek were still apart, she wouldn't be happy with Meredith being her intern, since Derek slept with her and all at prom.

"It's okay; I'll talk to her later." Derek informed her. He knows he has to talk to Meredith sooner or later. He has to explain. Derek didn't get to explain much the previous night. Maybe it would be good to talk over lunch. That's if Meredith will even meet him for lunch. "If it makes you any happy, Cristina is mine." Derek told her.

It didn't make Addison any happy. She was still stuck with Meredith. Just was just stuck with Addison's best friend, that's no big deal. "This day has barley started and I'm wiped out." Addison said before she yawned.

"Want some company?" Derek asked as he laid down on the bed beside Addison. He smiled at her as their faces were just a couple of inches away. He could use the sleep. He wasn't busy. Cristina was getting a CT and MRI, so he has some time.

"No sex." Addison reminded him. She moved over a little to give him some room. She then pulled the blanket over their bodies as she cuddled next to Derek. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly in Derek's arms.


End file.
